Sour Bakes Battle With Style - Part 2
Sour Bakes Battle With Style - Part 2 * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 11 * Overall Ep #: 104 Plot The genie is poised and ready to take out the CandyCakes with the SourBakes. Episode (Opening shot; fade in and cut to certain scenes as the narrator speaks.) * [Narrator] "Previously on CandyCake Guppies, Scarecrow kidnaps Chandelee and Chondoller in an attempt to get them to spoil the information on the Sweetie Marks and where they are. The CandyCakes managed to rescur him, but not before Choco Cream reveals the Sweetie Marks' location. Scarecrow and his army of Castle Guard scorpions head out to steal the Sweetie Marks from Magic Mirror, but their assault ends in failure. Soon, the castle is attacked by a UFO that was sent by the genie as a plan to get the Sweetie Marks. And just when the CandyCakes, Chandelee, and Chondoller barely escape thanks to the Sweetie Marks (which get damaged when the heroes were hit hard), the SourBakes go after the CandyCakes and their Sweetie Marks. They go out to battle with them, but Lollipop realizes that the Sweetie Marks are not properly functioned. Are the heroes ready to battle? Stay tuned and find out!" ---------- (The CandyCakes found themselves surrounded by the SourBakes at a field. Cut to the throne room.) * [Genie] "Our SourBakes are ready for action. Let's get Tutti, Jaw, and Chocolate first up and get this party started!" (Cut back to the humanoids.) * [Tutti Coloratura] (chuckles sinisterly) "We're ready when you are." * [Jawbreaker] "Yeah! I want to break some bones!" * [Chocolate Chicken] "Bawk!" (lays an egg) (The egg opens to reveal three batons for each three SourBake. Their CandyCake counterparts dodged their swings. Tutti swings her weapon, hitting Lollipop's wing as she tries to fly away. Choco and Blueberry get smacked away by Jawbreaker and Chocolate Chicken, respectively. Luckily for them, Lollipop's magic caught them in midair. She puts them down then shoots a beam at all three battling SourBakes. Cut to the twins and Sir Great White.) * [Sir Great White] "Those three SourBakes are fast. Faster than their magic!" (Choco and Blueberry make a run toward their respective enemy, until Lollipop cuts in front of them.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Wait! The weapon!" (She shoots a beam from her horn at the three batons. Then Tutti, Jawbreaker, and Chocolate's magic is taken from them and absorbed into Lollipop, Blueberry, and Choco. With this magic, they turn into the Baton Buddies; outfit consists of a marching band outfit and batons of their respective color. Cut to the watchers.) * [Chondoller] "Lollipop, Blueberry, and Choco look different." * [Chandelee] "What are they?" * [Sir Great White] "It's them. The Baton Buddies." (Cut to said Baton Buddies.) * [Lollipop, Blueberry, Choco] "Moonblast!" (This attack is a pinkish beam that hits the respective SourBakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Do Sweet Kiss on them, Choco." (He does so, confusing them.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Your turn, Blueberry. Dazzling Gleam." (Blueberry attacks using the move, taking a large amount of damage.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Now, my turn. Fairy Wind." (She uses that move, as well as Choco and Blueberry. With that, Tutti, Jawbreaker, and Chocolate are defeated. Cut to the throne room.) * [Grim Reaper] "I say those three are recipes for disaster." * [Scarecrow] "But we still have nine more left. They just got lucky that time!" (chuckles evilly) (The other CandyCakes met up with the watchers, carrying the exhausted Lollipop, Blueberry, and Choco.) * [Chandelee] "Guys!" * [Choco Cream] "Hey! Something's up with our Sweetie Marks!" * [Chandelee] "What do we do?" * [Sir Great White] "Perhaps you CandyCakes can regain all the power in your Sweetie Marks if you keep battling." * [Blueberry Jam] "But what if we can't?" * [Sir Great White] "It's worth a try." * [Vanilla Cake] "Next three goes over to fight. Let's go, Cinnamon and Sugar! No monster can defeat us!" (Vanilla and Sugar fly off to the field, carrying Cinnamon with them. Cut to the throne room again.) * [Grim Reaper] "That cocky little Vanilla! He thinks he's so tough." * [Scarcrow] "We gotta send in their counterparts there." * [Genie] "How about Strawberry Crumble, Pumpkin Pie, and Depression Cake?" (Said three SourBakes run/fly toward their CandyCake clones with great speed. Sugar tries to get away, but Pumpkin grabs her by the wings. Shortly, Vanilla zips over and pushes the orange one away.) * [Vanilla Cake] "You okay, Sugar?" * [Sugar Pie] "I am, thank you." (Cinnamon levitates herself up to the two.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Those three are strong. Are you sure we can handle it?" * [Vanilla Cake] (angry) "Listen here, Cinnamon and Sugar. We've gotta figure out a way to send them flying away from here! Got it?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Yes, sir!" * [Sugar Pie] "Me too!" (Here comes their respective counterparts coming their way in full speed. Vanilla holds Cinnamon in a certain way that makes him look like he's holding a machine gun. At every yank, Cinnamon fires with her horn. The three SourBakes dodged every beam. However, Cinnamon goes too far and the beam hits the respective SourBakes, draining some of their energy and transferring it to Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla. Cut to the throne room.) * [Scarecrow] "What are their sucking up their energy for?" * [Grim Reaper] "Maybe they want more magic." (Back to the battle. Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla began to transform.) ---------- (Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake transform into the Water Oysters; outfits consists of a long-sleeved shirt with a water pattern to it and a water crown.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh my goodness! We look stunning!" (Watchers.) * [Sir Great White] "Those are the Water Oysters." (Battle.) (Pumpkin Pie comes toward Sugar Pie. Reluctantly, she uses Bubble Beam, which seems to do damage.) * [Pumpkin Pie] (sweet) "Why, that's so cool..." (sour) "...the way you attacked me!" (Vanilla, noticing Depression is zooming towards him, uses Aqua Jet. This does a lot of damage to Depression. Then Vanilla uses Hydro Pump; Cinnamon joining in as well. Their respective counterparts does the same move with as much magic they have left inside them. Unfortunately, Depression and Strawberry blast them away. Vanilla picks up speed and catches Cinnamon before she falls to her doom.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Sugar! It's up to you!" (Depression, Strawberry, and Pumpkin come toward her. Hesitantly, Sugar performs a Whirlpool attack that takes way more damage. With that, Depression, Strawberry, and Pumpkin are defeated. Pan to Vanilla and Cinnamon.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeah!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "We're doing good so far! They may be faster, but we are way smarter." (Cut to the throne room with two steaming mad villains.) * [Genie] "I must say, I'm quite impressed with those kids. Sure they're our enemy and all, but they've got a lot of guts." * [Scarecrow] "This war isn't over yet!" * [Grim Reaper] "Send out the next three SourBakes!" * [Genie] (evil laugh) "Gingerbread Dough, Buttercup Pecan, and Christmas Cookie are all ready to go!" (Now it is Caramel Cider, Snicker Doodle, and Cotton Puffy's turn to battle.) * [Caramel Cider] "We got this, y'all! Six down and six more to go!" * [Cotton Puffy] "YAY!" (A round-spiked object suddenly comes down and combusts. Everyone looked up to see the next three SourBakes.) * [Caramel Cider] "Let's go!" (She, Cotton, and Snicker took off. Their SourBake counterparts each took out an iron flail and swung at them; the three CandyCakes easily dodged that swing. Few more swings, until the last one threw Cotton into the distance. Snicker flares up his horn flaring to levitate Cotton back to him. Snicker points his horn at the three SourBakes and fires. At that moment, the iron flails were hit and all energy in it and the owners holding it are drained out; it is absorbed into the respective CandyCake. Caramel, Snicker, and Cotton turn into the Iron Roundups. Cut to the watchers.) * [Chandelee] "The Iron Roundups." (Back to battle; Gingerbread, Buttercup, and Christmas pull out their own new iron flails.) * [Gingerbread Dough] "Swing it!" (They swung, only to have the Iron Roundups deflect it with Iron Hand. They swing again, but their attack misses. The last one, however, knocks an iron flail out of Christmas's hands. Angered, Christmas pulls out a bigger one. He runs toward his respective CandyCake, but Cotton uses Iron Head; this move causes Christmas to flinch. Caramel, Snicker, and Cotton charge toward their respective SourBake and used Heavy Slam. And with that, Gingerbread, Buttercup, and Christmas are defeated.) (Cut to the throne room.) * [Scarecrow] "Oh, all those SourBakes are a bust! What have you been giving me?" * [Genie] "Hold on, Scary. After all, the show isn't over yet." * [Grim Reaper] "No, but it better have an unhappy ending." * [Scarecrow] "The last three better do the trick or you're in trouble." * [Genie] "You'll see Orange Delight, Banana Bread, and Moon Cake are the grand finales!" (Cut to the field; Rainbow, Lemon, and Gelatin have their turn to battle.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Yes! Finally!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh my..." (Their respective SourBakes come toward them with a top. Each one lets their top hit their respective CandyCake. Then the tops blow up on them. Rainbow takes Gelatin and Lemon by the arm and flies off into the forest.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Rainbow! Please do be careful!" (Six more tops hit them. Gelatin flies up his horn and shoots hot beams. However, the energy from the tops and from the three SourBakes are drained away and absorbed into their respective CandyCake. They transform into the Top Tackers; outfits consists of baseball outfits of their respective color and baseball hats worn backwards. Cut to the watchers.) * [Chandelee] "Another new one?" * [Chondoller] "What is it?" * [Sir Great White] "Those are the Top Tackers!" (Battlefield.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Oooo! This outfit looks so ''revolting on me!" * ['Lemon Drop'] "I think it makes you look tough." * ['Rainbow Flavor'] "Quit whining! We've got bad guys to get rid of!" (Their respective SourBake throws down their explosive tops; Top Tackers use Hyper Beam to keep them away from them. This move blinded them. Top Tackers used Double Slap to finish it off. Orange Delight, Banana Bread, and Moon Cake are defeated. Cut to the throne room.) * ['Scarecrow'] "AHHHHHH!!!" * ['Grim Reaper'] "AHHHHHHH!!!" (Cut to the twins and SWG, the twins cheering. Just then the UFO above shoots out hundreds of beams. Lollipop flares up her horn and levitates all her twelbe siblings. An energy ball hits all of them. Fade to black.) (Fade in to the chamber under the Magic Mirror. The CandyCakes woke up and are suprised.) * ['Lollipop Pops'] "Where are we?" (She notices nothing but outlines of her friends' Sweetie Marks.) * ['Lemon Drop'] "How did we get inside the Magic Mirror?" * ['Cotton Puffy'] "Yeah. What happened?" * ['Chandelee'] "Don't you remember? You guys were blasted by some energy ball. We were worried. You CandyCakes were knocked out ever since." * ['Choco Cream'] "But what about those SourBake meanies that were after us?" * ['Chandelee'] "Meanies?" * ['CandyCakes'] "Yes. Meanies." * ['Chondoller'] "There weren't any SourBakes. We've all been inside the Magic Mirrir, waiting for you guys to wake up." * ['Sir Great White'] "Did you CandyCakes ''really see them?" * [Lollipop Pops] "We're telling the truth. We saw them." (angry) "You don't think we'd lie to you?" * [Magic Mirror] "No, CandyCakes. It was all a dream. A dream that you CandyCakes dreamt." * [Blueberry Jam] "I don't understand." * [Magic Mirror] "CandyCakes, I send you all that dream. I have learned from others like me, that the genie has created the SourBakes to go after you." (All CandyCakes are confused.) * [Caramel Cider] "But we still don't understand why you sent that dream to us CandyCakes." * [Magic Mirror] "You CandyCakes must learn to battle not just with strength, but will instincts as well." * [Cotton Puffy] "Well, we should be proud. We battled like we've been used to it." (Cut to sunrise; birds frantically fly away as a massive shadow looms over the treetops.) ---------- (The villains drove in their vehicle through a narrow opening at the bottom of a cliff. They stopped a distance in front of the Magic Mirror.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey, UFO thing! Let's show Magic Mirror and the rest of them who's boss." (A small portion at the botton opens up, letting thousands of energy balls fly out. Everyone inside is shaking and panicking, except for SGW. The villains laughed.) * [Grim Reaper] "Let's see what the Magic Mirror will do now!" * [Scarecrow] "Go get them!" (The villains become scared by the exploding orbs and drove away. Cut to the inside of the Magic Mirror.) * [Sir Great White] "We must not let them destroy the Magic Mirror!" * [Chandelee] "Magic Mirror!" * [Chondoller] "What are we gonna do?" * [Magic Mirror] "Soon the Sweetie Marks will have magic again!" * [Sir Great White] "Magic Mirror, you are in danger!" (The explosions continue.) * [Magic Mirror] "The CandyCakes must stop them! Stop them with the magic of the Sweetie Marks!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Our Sweetie Marks are too weak, Magic Mirror!" * [Lollipop Pops] "But guys, we have to try!" (Just then, the outlines of the Sweetie Marks began to have their colors again. The CandyCakes, in their normal outfit, looked in surprise then determination. The CandyCakes approached the UFO; Lollipop, Snicker, Gelatin, and Cinnamon fired up their horns and fired massive laser-like beams. Lollipop levitates her friends and zips up into the opening of the UFO.) (The CandyCakes are now inside the UFO. Lollipop fires up her horn, letting it charge, and blows fire. All of the energy in the enrgy orbs are sucked out and absorbed into the CandyCakes. They transform into the Crash Crumblers; outfit consists of a blue and gold hat and a long-sleeved shirt in their respective color. Collars, wrists, and bottom parts of the shirt has a white fluff. Their skins turn a slightly dark pink.) * [Sir Great White] "Those are...the Crash Crumblers!" * [CandyCakes/Crash Crumblers] "CRASH CRUMBLERS! TAKE CHARGE!" (The screen grew white for a second, then cut to outside. An explosion took place that took a little less than four minutes. The CandyCakes, in their normal form again, plummeted down to earth. But thanks to Lollipop's levitation powers, they landed safetly. Cut to inside the genie's lamp.) * [Genie] "Well, it looks like the CandyCakes aren't invincible after all." * [Dark Wizard] "It's only a matter of time until those Sweetie Marks are mine for the time of the taking." (He laughs evilly as the camera dissolves to Lollipop glaring up at the Sweetie Marks.) End of episode.